Something Mystical
by Efioaytra
Summary: Set After TCoG, What if there was an heir to the fair folk throne? What if she was half shadow hunter and half fey? What if she meets a shadow hunter who she changes forever? That girl is me. Read more as my Summary isn't that good. Alec and OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Something Mystical**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mortal Instruments. I only write for the enjoyment of fans.

**Summary: **Set After TCoG, What if there was an heir to the fair folk throne? What if she was half shadow hunter and half fey? What if she meets a shadow hunter who she changes forever? That girl is me. Read more as my Summary isn't that good. Alec and OC!

**This came to me in dream one night. Please do not be too harsh on me as my spelling and punctuation is bad. This story starts after 'The City of Glass'. In my story Magnus and Alec never got together but Alec knows he is gay.**

**Ages: **Alec – 19

Aoife – 17

Clary – 18

Jace – 18

Isabelle – 18

Simon – 18

Seelie Queen - 890

**Prequel**

Hello, you might not know me but my name is Aoife. I am 17 years old and am half shadow hunter and half fey. I previously lived in Ireland with my parents but they died. So I was shipped off to America to live with my grandmother. You might know my grandmother if you're from the shadow world. My grandmother is the Seelie Queen, queen of all Fey or also known as the Fair Folk and faeries. That makes me Aoife, Princess and heir to the Fey, Fair Folk or Faerie throne. My grandmother keeps me locked up and hidden from the world learning the customs of my people. On day I will get out and view and experience the world. Today is that day…

**Chapter 1**

It is a normal day for me. Dance lessons, singing hymns, dress fittings etc. A normal day for a princess, I guess. At noon I am meeting my grandmother for afternoon lunch. Oh look, here she comes. How come she always looks perfect and elegant? Her long brown wavy hair with her usual silver head dress placed in the perfect position and her long white robe fitting her perfectly and trailing along the white marble tiles which you can see your reflection in.

"Afternoon, my dear," Grandmother said while giving me a big hug. I only get to see my dearest grandmother about once a week and even then I have to book an appointment to see her. Why is she always busy? I used to ask myself but as I grew older the more I realised that she is booked up with meetings with the clave to decide on peace terms, meetings with other mystical creatures such as the night children (I am told they are vampires who apparently drink human blood), Lilith Children (Warlock), demons and the powerful Nephilim aside from ruling the Fair folk. Eventually my grandmother job will be mine once I turn the age of 21 were I will gain my full powers! "I am sorry but I have to make our afternoon lunch short. I have a council meeting with young shadow hunters in 10 minutes" My grandmother said in her sweetest voice, hoping that I would understand and would allow her to do so. But any way it wasn't my choice, I am a pebble to her enormous rock or I am plankton to her huge humpback whale. Every day I see my grandmother slipping away from me and eventually she will be gone. Well she is the tender age of 890 and still young as ever.

"Emmm … Ohh, Ok … could I please maybe come to your meeting with the shadow hunters because they like me and probably around the same age as me. Please grandmother? This is all I ask from you." I ask her

"Well dear, you know how I feel about keeping you hidden. Sorry dear not this time. This is to keep you safe and I hope you know that." Grandmother said in a caring and soft voice whilst rubbing my back to calm me down a bit but she knew it wasn't working.

"I will let you get to your council meeting then grandmother. Will you please excuse me?" I said as I got up, bowed to her and walking quite quickly out of the room. As I got out of the room I started to run to my room. I could not let my grandmother see me crying. As soon as I reached my room I landed on my bed and started to pour my heart out. When will she let me see the world? After I turn 21 when I will not get a chance as I will have meetings like her? Is she afraid I run as soon as she lets me out? I wish I could go to that meeting and see shadow hunters who are around the same age as me. I could go out with them! Maybe this once I could disobey my grandmother orders and leave her care. No I could not do that it would break her heart and I am the only heir to the Fairy folk throne. I could enter the meeting and pretend like I did not know that there was a meeting on. Yes that's what I will do … wait isn't the meeting going on now? I picked out the perfect gown. It is a leafy green is a bit revealing of my chest but not too much which flowed out at the waist. The front of my dress was tied up with two pins with a Celtic symbol engraved on them which allowed the open sleeves to flow out to show my toned arms. I picked matching shoes to go with my elegant gown with a bit of a heel. I let my curly and wavy long brown hair down and placed a green head dress on my head. I looked into my mirror. I look beautiful.

The meeting right… is swiftly ran down the corridor. I can hear several voices coming from the grand hall which means I am getting close. I arrive at the big wooden door at the front left of the Grand hall.

Here is my chance… I opened the door as quietly as I could but the door made a loud squeaking noise. Damn

"Pardon me, your majesty," I said as I bow to my grandmother, "Nephilim…" I was stopped by a young male shadow hunter probably about a year old that me. He had golden hair and skin that matched his hair. All the shadow hunters were dressed is black and had black ink symbols tattooed on to their skin. I remember reading about these symbols apparently they are called runes. The runes help the Shadow hunter in a fight or demon attack. Beside the Golden haired shadow hunter there was a gingered haired girl who was quite small compared to the rest. Beside her was a beautiful black haired girl who was carrying a whip and looked similar to the boy beside her as he had the same midnight black hair and those clear blue eyes. They all looked the part.

"Who are you?" He asked …

Well that's my new story hope my readers like it. Please review, review, review !

Next Chapter coming right up

Efioaytra,


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Mystical**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. I only write for the enjoyment of fans.**

**Summary: Set After TCoG, What if there was an heir to the fair folk throne? What if she was half shadow hunter and half fey? What if she meets a shadow hunter who she changes forever? That girl is me. Read more as my Summary isn't that good. Alec and OC!**

**This came to me in dream one night. Please do not be too harsh on me as my spelling and punctuation is bad. This story starts after 'The City of Glass'. In my story Magnus and Alec never got together but Alec thinks he is gay but it turns out he isn't.**

**Ages: Alec – 19**

**Aoife – 17**

**Clary – 18**

**Jace – 18**

**Isabelle – 18**

**Simon – 18**

**Seelie Queen – 890**

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" he asked …

"Well… emmm I am," I started to tell him as my grandmother cut me off.

"I can answer that, but are you always so rude Jace Wayland?" My grandmother paused, "This, young Nephilim is my granddaughter Aoife, the only heir to the fey throne."

"Hello," I said while bowing to them,

"Wait, how can you have a granddaughter?" He replied quickly,

"Well, when two people love each other…" I said sarcastically,

"Aoife, manners please," My grandmother snarled back,

"Apologies … my lady," I said quietly while stepping back,

"Please forgive my granddaughter's manners; she will have time to think about what has happened today in her chambers! Please continue what you were saying Jace." My grandmother said while giving me a hard stare,

"Yes of course. The Seelie Queen is not meant to have children even relatives!" Jace replied,

"What Jace is trying to said is that we're has she been and why no news of her," the gingered haired replied calmly,

"I have kept my granddaughter hidden from the world, teaching her the customs of my people and prepare her for becoming queen until the age of 21. That's when she will become queen. Before she was in my care she lived in Ireland with my daughter and her father until they died." My grandmother explained to the shadow hunters, "So what did you want dear?"

"Well…" I replied,

"You want to see a sexy and classy shadow hunter who turns this enchanting princess on? Which I am guessing is a virgin because out being locked up and all. Didn't you?" Jace replied. I blushed at his sentence. His guess was right I was a virgin and was to remain that way until my wedding night. When I think about it, that guy who looks similar to the black haired girl looks pretty cute. Wait I quickly need to reply.

"Yes and No, I wanted to see real Nephilim that are my age and because…" I said but was yet again cut off by my grandmother. I think she wants to keep everything about me a secret until I turn 21 from everybody.

"Well dear you have seen the Nephilim now. Leave us to business our business" My grandmother told me

"But I…" I tried to said

"I told you to leave!" My grandmother said in a booming voice while pointing her finger at the door. I started to follow her command and headed for the door.

"Wait what were you going to say?" Jace butted in, "Your majesty?"

"Well… emm I best leave as her majesty wishes. I have upset her enough today." I left swiftly as I did not want of reveal what I was. My grandmother wanted to tell the world herself.

"Joshua. Please see that my granddaughter gets to her chambers alright." My grandmother told a servant which came out behind a curtain.

"Yes my queen. Princess, this way," Joshua said while walking the way to my room which I followed him leaving the grand hall after taking one last look at the shadow hunters and left my eyes resting on the black haired guy for a few seconds and then I looked at the floor. Joshua was one of our loyal servants in our royal household. He is a middle aged man and has been serving my grandmother since my mother was born.

"So Nephilim, where were we?" My grandmother quickly charged the subject of me.

"Madam, we were discussing the Fair folk activity outside the gateway of the portals into your land. We have report that a gang of young faeries called Astalderea. They want to put their so called leader on the throne not your granddaughter. Personally I think you should tell the world of her existing." One of the shadow hunters said with the midnight black hair.

"I get your idea Mr?" My grandmother replied,

"Alec Lightwood. Do want to deal with the situation or do you want the Clave to handle the rebels?"

"Well Mr Lightwood I have to ask you a question, are you representing the Clave or are you telling the Clave. Because if you plan on telling the Clave, why don't they make an appointment? Even my granddaughter has to make an appointment with my planner just to see me. If anyone one of you tell or speak about my granddaughter I will use all my power to stop the whispering or rumours. Yes Jace Wayland that is a threat!" the Seelie Queen said sharply.

"Of course my lady. Well am I part of the Clave's council and I was send to represent the Clave. Before we leave I would like to repeat my question. Do you want Clave to deal with situation or do you want to stop the rebels yourself." Alec said.

"I think the Clave cab handle the situation. I have other problems to deal with."

"Thank – you for your time your majesty, we will keep your secret." Alec said. The shadow hunters then started to leave. The Guards showed them the way to the portal.

**Meanwhile**

Once Joshua made sure that I was safety in my room. I heard the lock click which meant that he even locked me in. Damn. I needed I way to get out and leave with the shadow hunters. I looked through my wardrobe. Found it! My shadow hunter outfit! It was tight black leather trousers and matching leather tank top with a black leather jacket and knee high black boots with a heel. I added some silver bracelets to top my look off. I straightened my hair and styled in a high pony tail. I took some of my father's old weapons and put them in his weapon's belt which I placed around my waist. I wrote a letter telling where I was it read…

_Dear reader, _

_ I went with the shadow hunters to see the world. I will be back soon. If you are not my grandmother please give her this letter._

_Grandmother, please forgive my behaviour earlier. I should not have left or went into that meeting. I will contact you when I am safe._

_Aoife,_

I needed to find a way out, a quick and easy way. My window! Jessica my maid had left it opened. I quickly decided to climb out of it. I found myself in a corridor. I saw the shadow hunters leaving the distance. I ran and ran. The portal was closing. Faster, Faster, I told myself. I came to the portal. The gurads tried to stop me from entering.

1.

2.

3.

JUMP!


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Mystical**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. I only write for the enjoyment of fans.**

**Summary: Set After TCoG, What if there was an heir to the fair folk throne? What if she was half shadow hunter and half fey? What if she meets a shadow hunter who she changes forever? That girl is me. Read more as my Summary isn't that good. Alec and OC!**

**This came to me in dream one night. Please do not be too harsh on me as my spelling and punctuation is bad. This story starts after 'The City of Glass'. In my story Magnus and Alec never got together but Alec thinks he is gay but it turns out he isn't.**

**Ages: Alec – 19**

**Aoife – 17**

**Clary – 18**

**Jace – 18**

**Isabelle – 18**

**Simon – 18**

**Seelie Queen – 890**

**The description of where Aoife arrives is taken from the City of Ashes. I don't only any of the description. I only put it in my story as I wanted this story to relate to the Mortal Instruments Series. Sorry I have updated as I have been up to my ears in studying and homework as I have been starting my GSCEs. With extra swimming sessions to improve and art coursework – I'm so stressed and have no time to myself. But its half term so I try and update as much as possible until I go back to school. If u want me to update my other stories review or pm for me to do so. I want to continue the story only if you guys (the readers) want me to!**

**Chapter 3**

I was transported to a small wooden gazebo which was built out over the water. There were thick coils of moss and plants surrounded the rim of the pond like a bordering of green lace. The surface of the water was still, it rippled here and there as there was some drifting ducks, or dimpled by the silvery flick of the fish's tail.

I looked behind me to see the remains of the portal disappear into the thin air. The shadow hunters were long gone. So I decided to find the Institute as I previously heard that where shadow hunter take refuge. Lucky I asked Joshua for the directions cunningly without him realising what I was planning. I walked around for a while but eventually I got lost. I saw adult Nephilim crowding around what seemed to be bodies, dead bodies and I walked over to them. As the closer I got the more I saw. It seemed to be half-naked dead night children whom their blood used as ink had a symbol of a Jewish star. (**A/N like the one drawn on Jacques Sauniere in the Da Vinci Code)**

"Do you know the way to the nearest institute?" I asked this tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He looked like the girl and guy who went to my grandmother's meeting. They all seemed to have the midnight black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh yes, well we were going to there now if you wait five minutes you can come with us." The man said nicely.

"Sure I can wait," I said with energy and a smile on my face, "What's going on here?"

"Well there has seemed to be on some night children and as you can see on their wrists," The male shadow hunter continued talking to me while lifting one of the bodies wrists to show the marks, "This is one of the symbols of the rebel fey gang called, " I joined in with him on the name of group, "Astalderea."

"You know about them?" He asked me,

"Yes, the clave sent me to do some research," I lied with a smile on my face. All Fey, Fair folk or Faeries cannot tell lies but as I am half faerie I can tell some lies.

"Oh, I have not seen you in the Clave before?"

"Well I am new straight from the investigation department in Chicago." I told him. Chicago was the only place I have heard of except from New York.

"Really, well you must tell my wife and I on the way back to the Institute! I'm Robert Lightwood by the way. This is my wife Maryse." He asked, "you didn't tell me what age you were?"

"I will be eighteen in two months. It's very nice to meet you both. I want to thank you both for helping me out!" I said in a grateful tone.

**Aoife's POV**

Meanwhile in the Institute Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Alec sat around a table waiting for Isabelle and Alec's parents.. The young Nephilim were having a conversion on what had happened earlier that day.

"Wonder what she was going to say, if she hadn't left the room?" Clary asked,

"Yeah, I bet it was something important as Seelie Queen did not want her to reveal this 'secret'."Jace told the group, "Alec, the young princess was definitely checking you out."

"Jace…" Alec pauses, thinking what to say, "Why would she do that?" Alec finished his sentence and tossing the last of the sentence as if it wasn't possible.

"Alec even I could see it and I'm your sister" Isabella told him, Alec blushed at the statement. Maryse and Robert Lightwood and I sat at the table. I chose a seat beside the tall, beautiful midnight black hair girl. Isabelle I believe that was her name.

"Who was checking who out?" Robert Lightwood asked over heared the last couple of words from their conversation.

"No one dad," Alec told him,

"Ok then," Robert said while looking up and saw that all the teenagers had their heads down staring at the table mats below them. "This is … em sorry your name was again?" Oh me, he means me right. I can't tell him my real name the teenage shadow hunters would recognise me. My mother name! Yes they do not know my mother name!

"My name is Sophia" I told them,

"Yes this is Sophia who works in the department of investigation of Chicago for the Clave" Robert said and hand gestured to me.

"Hey" I said with a slight smile on my face

"On a different note, How was the meeting earlier today?" Robert asked,

"Good apart from learning the news that the Seelie Queen had a daughter and has a granddaughter who was checking Alec out." Jace summed up the meeting in several words. Robert was taking a sip of red wine which he poured for everyone including me and splat it out over me when he heard the news about the Seelie Queen.

"What!" Robert said suddenly, "Apologises Sophia"

"It's alright. Do you know where I could find a bathroom to freshen up please?" I asked,

"Yes I'll show you" Isabelle said while getting up and walking a direction. I walked behind her hearing the soft sound of a new conversation starting about my grandmother and me. Isabella stopped at a wooden door. The frame work twisting up wards and the golden handle polished to perfection woven onto the door.

"This is where you will be staying tonight. I am going to get you some clean clothes back in a second. I walked in to the room. There was a wooden bed in the middle of the room like the bed you would see in a fairytale – a bed with for wooden posts holding white curtains which matched the sheets and pillows. It was like a smaller version of my bed at home (**Like the bed in Twilight Breaking dawn Part 1 – the bed in isle esme which Edward and bella break.) **Beside the bed on either side was a wooden bedside table. The floor layered with wooden planks cold and smooth to the touch. There was a small closet in carved into a wall and beside the closet and a set of wooden drawers with a small mirror. I took my hair out of my ponytail and let it fall to my shoulders. My hair and my body needed a good wash.

"Hey I'm back with the clothes. Have we met before?" Isabelle questioned,

"Well… I…"

**Please review as I left you on a cliff hanger! OHHHHHHH NNOOOO! Its revenge – I hate cliff hangers when the writer doesn't update and you stuck on that single cliff hanger!**


End file.
